


A Humble Request

by LoneTenno



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneTenno/pseuds/LoneTenno
Summary: Before the Zariman's departure for Tau, a Dax assigned to the vessel has one simple request for Ballas.





	A Humble Request

It was not a Dax’s place to demand something of an Executor, and Tai knew that. The opening to the Executor’s chamber was flanked by two other Dax, higher ranked than him and with more ornamental armor, each with a polearm in the Orokin’s ivory and gold. He didn’t recognize them, though he wasn’t surprised by that: most of the Orokin honor guard had been selected from childhood, separated into their own cadres, and rarely left their posts. And even if Tai did recognize them, he knew they would follow the Executor’s orders to the letter, meaning he would gain nothing from it.

So he waited, standing in front of the doors with the two Dax looking on, their faces unchanging. Even if he was unnerved by them, he didn’t let it show. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

The doors opened, another Dax in the threshold, his helmet ornate and the syandana he wore a reflection of his rank. He looked to the guards and nodded, stepping between them to face Tai, who knelt before him. “Grand Dax,” he said. “I seek an audience.”

“You were not expected, Dax,” he replied. “It is a great insult to expect the Executor to see you without his summons.”

“Forgive me,” Tai said, standing up. He began to have doubts, but he had to be strong. For her. He took a single step forward. “But I must-”

Two gold-tipped blades were pointed at his chest, the honor guards prepared to strike him down. He stopped immediately, suppressing his training and refusing to go for the daggers on his lower-back. The last thing he wanted was a fight. The Grand Dax scowled, his eyes hidden by the helmet, and his voice low, threatening Tai. “Leave now, or your life is forfeit.”

“Now Dax, is that any way to treat our guest?”

Suddenly, the polearms lowered—the honor guards turning in unison towards the door. The Grand Dax did the same, bowing down as the Executor came forward. Tai stood tall, unsure of whether he was expected to or not. In the end, he knelt down, hoping to be forgiven for his transgression.

“Forgive me, Executor. I was not told this Dax was to be seen,” the Grand Dax said, humbled. Tai felt the briefest moment of satisfaction before his fear returned. Looking up, he was met with the Executor’s smile, calming at first, but unsettling the longer he was subject to it. He held out his left arm for Tai, the dull-blue skin resembling marble; he took the hand out of respect.  
His other arm, long and spindly, motioned to the door. “Now then, Dax: shall we talk?”

Tai nodded. “Yes, Executor, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The steward put the tray down, bowing as she walked back to her station. Tai did not move from his seat, not wanting to seem rude by taking a cup without asking. Executor Ballas noticed and smiled. “Please, enjoy,” he said, his voice friendly and calm. “Aya’s tea is simply delightful. All my guests are welcome to help themselves.”

“Thank you, Executor,” Tai said. He took a cup, sipping the brew. There were flavors he’d never tasted before, herbs he had only heard described by Old World texts. Even for someone of Ballas’ station, it was surprising.

“Interesting, isn’t it? I will give your compliments to Aya. Now then Dax,” Ballas said, adjusting his posture slightly. “What brings you to me today? Or was all that effort just for some tea?”

Putting down his tea cup, Tai took in a deep breath. “It’s about the expedition to Tau,” he said, “I was assigned to guard it, and to help set up a garrison once the Zariman arrived in system.” He watched as Ballas swiped his un-modified hand over a small device next to him, scrolling through records. His heart began to race, fear creeping through his mind once more.

“Ah yes, Tai Basco, head of the Tau Garrison!” Ballas said. “One of my best recommended you for the job. Was there something you needed for the preparation?” Despite how friendly he seemed, Tai could feel the Executor staring into him, searching for any threat.

“I was hoping you could grant me a request,” he replied, shrinking under Ballas’ gaze. Clearly, the Executor was intrigued by Tai’s wording, and looked on in interest. “My family... my wife and daughter, they mean a lot to me. But they were listed as low-priority, and wouldn’t arrive until the second trip. I wish for them to accompany me, so we wouldn’t be apart too long.”

Ballas’ smile dropped, deep in thought. “Your daughter... her name is?”

“Rona.”

“Ah yes, young Rona,” Ballas said, the Dax’s fear growing worse. “I’ve seen the reports on her training; quite a fine Dax she’ll be one day.” Tai winced hearing those words, but he tried to hide it. “You and your wife must be proud.”

Tai thought to Hana’s worries about Rona, about their doubts on the Empire. He thought of his own, and the fears of Rona becoming just him—serving the Orokin. And then he lied to the Executor. “Immensely,” Tai said. “It’s why I want her with me, so I could have her by my side, and train her in Tau. She’s more than open to the idea.”

Once again, Ballas took a moment to think. “And when she finishes her training?”

“Then she will return to serve the Empire in all its glory.”

Hearing that, Ballas smiled. “Then, I see no reason to have them stay behind! Inform your family that they will be the first ones in Tau, and I will give my authorization for their transfer.”

Standing up from his seat, Tai smiled with relief. “Thank you, Executor, I’ll be off right away.” With a quick bow, he made his way to the door.

“And Dax...” Tai turned to Ballas, still seated at his desk, smiling at him with the same, unsettling stare. “If you think running to Tau will save Rona from her fate, let me assure you: _it will not_. One way or another, she _will_ serve me. Just as you did, just as your brother does, and just as your ancestors before did...” Swallowing hard, Tai nodded, his fists clenched. He no longer held back his fear, instead letting it consume him, closing his visor so no one else had to see. With a longer bow, Tai grit his teeth. "Now, are we finished here?"

“Yes," Tai said. "Thank you for your time, Executor.”


End file.
